supersmashbrosfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
War with Zaark/Roleplay
By Night and PG Info Many years have passed sense the attack on Kashin by the ruthless monsters. Ace's family and friends were all killed, so Ace had nothing left. Meanwhile, in Zaark, the leader of the village got notified of Kashin getting destroyed and that a kid from there was moving into his village. Aerin was beginning to take some interest about Ace and when Ace arrived at Zaark he began to make allies for the years he was in the village. Five years of peace was broken as the monsters began an assault on the village of Zaark. As Ace saw his friends get slaughtered, Ace began to get angry. He uses this blood red power to whip out all the monsters along with some of the people. With the village in ruins, Ace begins his hunt for revenge. RP Characters Ace (Night) Aerin (PG) Karishad (Edme) Aiyana (Edme) N (Ftag) Soul (Forge) Wikstrom (Forge) Bladore (PG) Terror (Minecraft)(REMOVED) In Država... Ace hid in the trees as he spotted a monster a few feet away from him. "I can't kill this thing alone" he said to himself.νύχτα 22:01, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Meanwhile, a happy fox jumped around. He noticed Ace in the trees. He started waving and shouting at the top of his lungs, "Hey there!" http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/3/33/3364738.gif "Be quiet" Ace whispered a bit loudly, the monster turned around to hear where the yelling was coming from.νύχτα 15:12, November 14, 2013 (UTC) N snuck behind the tree. Ftaghn Talk 03:46, November 16, 2013 (UTC) "Oh, sorry!" Karishad said loudly yet again. http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/3/33/3364738.gif Soul appeared behind the tree, as he walked silently out of a portal and the portal closed. He spoke through the mind to N. "What is going on here?"--Johnson ace (talk) 08:05, November 16, 2013 (UTC) "A noble pokemon i see!" cried Wikstrom, walking over to Absol.--Johnson ace (talk) 08:24, November 16, 2013 (UTC) N facepalmed. The monsters attacked. Ftaghn Talk 15:27, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Ace shot his power at one of the monsters.νύχτα 20:24, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Wikstrom looked at N. "You there! You look like a pokemon trainer!" meanwhiile, Soul was trying to communicate to Wikstrom, telling him to stop talking.--Johnson ace (talk) 21:48, November 16, 2013 (UTC) "Pokémon? What's Pokémon? Is that a type of sushi?" Karishad asked Wikstrom. http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/3/33/3364738.gif :::: "I see that this is not the pokemon world i am in...I might have entered the wrong portal. Pokemon are amazing creatures with incredible powers. I myself am famous for being yee elite four member. I could show you a pokemon battle if you wanted. This boy, looks rather familar, a pokemon trainer i sense he is." And Wikstrom pointed to N.--Johnson ace (talk) 08:16, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Ace jumped back to Karishad and Wikstrom.νύχτα 11:40, November 17, 2013 (UTC) "Stop talking like that." N was fed up with Wikstrom, possibly because he was being savagely attacked by a monster. Ftaghn Talk "So you want to see what a pokemon is like eh?" He took out a poke ball and looked at it. Then Soul came along. "I am a pokemon" said Soul through the mind of Karishad.--Johnson ace (talk) 18:31, November 17, 2013 (UTC) "You ruined the moment strange creature." Replied Wikstrom --Johnson ace (talk) 18:31, November 17, 2013 (UTC) "Sorry, i did not know i was such a horrible monster!" said Soul,coolly. He could hear Wikstrom say "That does it!" in the background. He through a poke ball out and Probopass came out. --Johnson ace (talk) 18:31, November 17, 2013 (UTC) The monsters saw Soul and the other then started running toward them.νύχτα 14:47, November 21, 2013 (UTC) (I love being picked up early :3) Aerin, seeing the monster, hid behind a tree. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 19:40, November 21, 2013 (UTC) (The activity progress of the members here...strange.Oh well.) "Use power gem!" Shouted Wikstrom. Probopass shot a thick, brown beam towards Soul. Soul doged it and used psycho cut. Probopass was only damaged a little from this attack. "Silly creature." mocked Wikstrom," Probopass is a defensive pokemon. It is capable of taking many hits!" Soul listened but at the same time took notice of his surroundings. He thought he could hear strange noises. --Johnson ace (talk) 19:57, November 21, 2013 (UTC) Soul was full of rage. He used Shadow claw on probopass, which damaged Probopass a lot. Then, Soul mega evolved and in rage, used flamethrower, burning probopass. Probopass's head was on fire and fell to the ground. "I do not know what to say..." He turned to Karishad. "I was supposed to show you a pokemon...This is a pokemon!" He bowed towards Soul. "Noble battle brave one. You are a true warrior."--Johnson ace (talk) 20:15, November 21, 2013 (UTC) The monster picked up a huge rock and threw it at the pokemon.ⓃightI'll Never Surrender! 15:08, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Soul, in mega form jumped in front of Wikstrom to destroy the rock to protect him. He used shadow claw to create a crack. He then used superpower to smash it. "Where be the one who threw that?" asked Wikstrom, before thanking Soul.--Johnson ace (talk) 16:37, November 22, 2013 (UTC) N sent out Sigilyph. It immediately used Reflect to guard against any more rocks. Ftaghn Talk 00:56, November 23, 2013 (UTC) The monster charged at the pokemon.ⓃightI'll Never Surrender! 03:08, November 23, 2013 (UTC) "Good job, trainer. What is your name?" Asked Wikstrom to N. At the same time he sent out Scizor to attack the monsters. "What are they?" Soul asked.--Johnson ace (talk) 09:05, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Bladore closed in on the group, claws extended. ''When things go'' [[User talk:Icefern|''wrong　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| real]] 09:13, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Ace tried using his power against Baldore.ⓃightI'll Never Surrender! 12:09, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Bladore dodged the attempt, scraping his claws against the trees. (Eh, closest thing ._.) ''When things go'' [[User talk:Icefern|''wrong　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| real]] 12:26, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Ace dashed towards Baldore.ⓃightI'll Never Surrender! 12:29, November 23, 2013 (UTC) "Go away!" Aerin was running with a stick. ''When things go'' [[User talk:Icefern|''wrong　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| real]] 12:32, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Ace looked over to Aerin.ⓃightI'll Never Surrender! 12:34, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Karishad looked at Bladore, unsure what to do. He picked up a stone and threw it. He missed, and hit Ace by mistake. http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/3/33/3364738.gif Bladore turned towards Karishad and approached, carrying a few rocks. ''When things go'' [[User talk:Icefern|''wrong　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| real]] 16:26, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Karishad stood there, and raised an arm, trying to say "stop." He then chucked another stone at Bladore, but once again missed, http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/3/33/3364738.gif Boldore lobbed a rock, just hitting Karishad's ear. (Eh :P) ''When things go'' [[User talk:Icefern|''wrong　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| real]] 16:57, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Karishad rubbed his ear and scowled. He took out a glove from somewhere, and smacked Bladore with it. http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/3/33/3364738.gif Insulted, Bladore abandoned the rocks, clearly enraged. ''When things go'' [[User talk:Icefern|''wrong　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| real]] 17:09, November 23, 2013 (UTC) "Okay that's enough I'm done have fun with the others goodbye," Karishad ran behind a large tree. http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/3/33/3364738.gif :::: Wikstrom stared at Bladore. "What be this foul beastie? It certainly isn't a pokemon...or a wolf...." Then he ordered scizor to use x-scissor on the beast. He looked back at N "Show me your strength!"--Johnson ace (talk) 18:43, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Bladore made a run for Wikstrom, momentarily slowed by X-Sxissor. ''When things go'' [[User talk:Icefern|''wrong　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| real]] 18:48, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Karishad tried climbing the tree, but a branch snapped. http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/3/33/3364738.gif Ace got up off the ground and ran towards Bladore again.ⓃightI'll Never Surrender! 19:05, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Karishad hung on the branch, with only a few parts intact. http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/3/33/3364738.gif One of the other monsters grabbed Ace by his arm and broke it.ⓃightI'll Never Surrender! 21:40, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Sigilyph basted the monsters with Air Slash, but then collapsed, drained. Ftaghn Talk 21:48, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Wikstrom's Scizor was getting weak now. It had just unleashed a stream of bullet punches on the monsters attacking. "We must project yee!" Wikstrom cried. "That x-scissor was good at scaring that wolf creature but it did not work on yee others. Bullet punch we must use!" and he pointed to the monsters. Soul, still in mega form, used flamethrower, standing in the same position but turning ever so slightly so that the flamethrower could hit more of the monsters. Left to right he turned. "That should burn them" He said.--Johnson ace (talk) 22:17, November 23, 2013 (UTC) The monster kicked Ace, sending him flying. Ace hit a tree but slowly got back up. "I'm going to kill every single one of them" Ace said angerly.ⓃightI'll Never Surrender! 15:48, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Soul tried to communicate with Ace. "What are they and what do they want? Explain."--Johnson ace (talk) 17:15, November 25, 2013 (UTC) "I still don't know what they are or what they want but their not going to stop killing others until they get what they want." Ace replied. (I'll think of something later in the RP :3)ⓃightI'll Never Surrender! 21:34, November 25, 2013 (UTC) "Maybe they are pokemon" hinted Wikstrom and he threw a poke ball at one of the monsters.--Johnson ace (talk) 19:42, November 26, 2013 (UTC) Soul ran infront of the poke ball and said through the mind "They are not pokemon. I can sense it." He used shadow claw to slash the the poke ball away. "We need to keep fighting!"--Johnson ace (talk) 17:09, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Karishad hung from the branch. He tried to reach down, but he realized he was way too high. http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/3/33/3364738.gif Ace killed one of the monsters (I has idea for teh RP now :P).ⓃightI'll Never Surrender! 21:41, December 2, 2013 (UTC) N withdrew Sigilyph and waited for Ace. Ftaghn Talk 01:50, December 12, 2013 (UTC) "We need to find out where they were first created and destroy whatever is making them appear" Ace said.ⓃightI'll Never Surrender! 14:22, December 12, 2013 (UTC) Scizor fainted. Wikstrom sent it back into it's poke ball and sent out probopass (which he returned earlier) and made it use flash cannon repetively. Absol used flamethrower again.--Johnson ace (talk) 19:33, December 13, 2013 (UTC) "We need to retreat for now" Ace yelled.ⓃightI'll Never Surrender! 04:01, December 14, 2013 (UTC) Soul and Wikstrom followed Ace but Wikstrom allowed Probopass to stay in battle and act like a wall.--Johnson ace (talk) 18:50, December 14, 2013 (UTC) Ace ran far into the forest with the others.ⓃightI'll Never Surrender! 15:16, December 16, 2013 (UTC) "Probopass, my pokemon is trying to stop them. Hopefully we will be able to get away. He will stall the monsters." Wikstrom said. "Could you be so kind enough as to explain what those monsters want?"--Johnson ace (talk) 19:07, December 16, 2013 (UTC) "They're planning to take over the world, destroying every life form they see. They arn't the only kind of monster out there, different races of them. To them, nothing is going to get in the way of what they want. I think they have some kind of queen that creates them. If they keep killing us, their going to take the sacred force and rule the world or destroy it." Ace explainedⓃightI'll Never Surrender! 15:57, December 18, 2013 (UTC) "Warrior." said Wikstrom. " We must attack the Queen!" And at that point, Probopass came. "Return Probopass. You look tired." (i thought we decided that rps would last only 2 weeks...oh well.) --Johnson ace (talk) 20:35, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Ace looked behind him to make sure the monster's were not there.ⓃightI'll Never Surrender! 14:28, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Soul communicated with Ace. Where do we need to go? You should gather up help.--Johnson ace (talk) 19:14, January 28, 2014 (UTC) "We might have to follow the monsters, who's willing to come with me?" Ace asked. ight! The Wiki Warrior! 12:06, April 12, 2014 (UTC) "I will" said Soul, bravely. Wikstrom was close behind with Probopass.--Johnson ace (talk) 19:35, April 14, 2014 (UTC) Not far away from there a huge creature walked alone. He muttered to himself, "Geez, I starting even to miss annoying Yum." #AWildGoomyAppered! http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/a/a8/704_Goomy.png Category:Roleplay